¿te comio la lengua el lobo?
by Nara Suri
Summary: -me encanta tu sentido del humor Alice…pero mas que anda me gustas tu…inexplicablemente me resultas atractiva…-me dijo haciendo perder la cabeza -eh…- -¿Qué pasa alice te comió la lengua el lobito?-en ese momento jasper solo era un nombre, ahora era jake


Suspire sentada en el sillón de mi habitación; este noche iba a ser bastante aburrida, descargue mis brazos contra mis muslos y mire mi piel nívea…si era oficial, yo alice cullen estoy aburrida…además de sola en la gran mansión

Titulo: ¿te comió la lengua el lobo?

Pareja: alice x Jacob

Disclaimer: twinlight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a stephenie meyer, gran maestra de la que espero poder llegar a escribir tan bien como ella.

Comentarios de autor: Bueno eh aquí algo que se me acaba de ocurrir generalmente escribo naruto pero se me ha dado la loquera de escribir un fanfic de twinlight, uno de mis libros favoritos…pues la historia básicamente se sitúa en el principio de eclipse, y contiene pequeños spoliers de luna nueva. Es un Alice x Jacob…extraña pareja pero me parece que puede haber tensión sexual de entre estos dos por algo que note en luna nueva. En fin espero que le den una oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspire sentada en el sillón de mi habitación; este noche iba a ser bastante aburrida, descargue mis brazos contra mis muslos y mire mi piel nívea…si era oficial, yo alice cullen estoy aburrida…además de sola en la gran mansión.

**-**_**debí haberme ido a cazar con todos…**_**-**pensé con frustración…pero la verdad no me apetecía, a pesar de que jasper me insistió mil veces de que los acompañara.

No tenía sed, así que no le encontré sentido, al ver a los otros cazar…

**-**_**maldición como extraño a bella…estando ella aquí tendría algo que hacer…después de todo es ella mi muñeca tamaño real a la que quiero cambiarle el vestuario una y otra vez…**__-_pensé, solté un quejido; definitivamente estaba aburrida…

Me paré esporádicamente, sentí que me volvería mas loca de lo que estoy si no lo hubiese hecho…di vueltas por toda la habitación; me mire en el espejo, examine con cuidado mi cabello, estaba en orden por lo menos…mis ojos dorados y mi piel con apariencia de mármol…todo esta igual que siempre, era el rostro perfecto de una vampiresa…que no pasaba desapercibido a ningún mortal.

Suspire; esto era algo tonto... e inusual definitivamente….necesitaba hablar con alguien; maldije a edward en mis adentros por llevarse a bella, en este momento estaría pintándole al uñas, o haciéndole uno que otro comentario acerca de cualquier cosa.

Me maldije a mi misma por pensar eso…después de todo, el la había llevado florida para que viera a su madre y también para evitar que victoria la olfateara…desde que tuve esa visión edward a estado intranquilo. Teme por la vida de bella, como es de esperarse…quisiera que jasper estuviera aquí…me siento tan vacía.

**-**_**¡hola!**_**-**grite; el eco de mi voz se escucho por toda la mansión, definitivamente ahora estaba perdiendo al poco cordura que me quedaba.

Que aburrimiento…examino en el espejo mi vestuario, jeans, camiseta y zapatillas, nada mal, pensé en mis adentros; tome una chaqueta y me decidí a dar un paseo…o a buscar algún rastro de victoria; suspire, ayer emmett traspaso la frontera y se vio con uno de esos perros gigantescos de la push. La imagen de Jacob black vino a mi mente. Suspire, ¿Por qué era solo la imagen de ese la que venia a mi mente? Solo le había visto una vez y creo que no nos fue muy bien que digamos.

**-**_**perrito…**_

**-**_**sanguijuelita…**_**-**recordé con una risita tonta, que rápidamente oculte, al sentir vergüenza cuando me mire en el espejo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿y esa risa? Exhale, frunciendo el ceño, tire la puerta de mi habitación y salí de la casa. Y me eché a caminar, la llovizna de forks mojaba mi cabello, en ese momento el olor frió y dulzón penetro en mi nariz, no había duda era ella.

**-**_**victoria…**_**-**dije en susurro; me aventure a perseguirla, aun que sabia que debía solo ahuyentarla no seria capaz de matarla por mi misma, o si lo hacia no saldría ilesa, eso era seguro.

Moví mis piernas a todo lo que me dieron; divise la roja y enmarañada melena de victoria, reduje un poco sabia que no debía enfrentarla…

Mi mente se nublo por una fracción de segundo…sentí como si el parpadeó de unas luces, como si fueran flash de cámara…una visión…solía pasarme con frecuencia.

**-**_**¡No!**_**-**rugí despavorida

Me desvié un poco, victoria planeaba atacar en forks y eso no era todo, la vida de charlie corría peligro…ella iba por el.

Acelere…no podía permitirlo; logre desviarla, intente ver el siguiente movimiento de victoria…y la vi correr en el bosque, suspire de alivio igual la seguí persiguiendo…trate de visualizar de nuevo sus planes, no puede ver nada…esto se tornaba extraño.

Seguí avanzando y algo se ilumino en mi mente.

_**-¡maldición!-**_musite…victoria se dirigía a la frontera de los perros adolescentes.

No podría perseguirla sino hasta allí…no podía pasar o tal vez ¿podía? Si tal vez digo ¿por que no? Esta bien había un tratado unos limites y una frontera pero… ¿no querríamos lo mismo todos? Esos cachorritos pre purberts no se podían negar a dejarme pasar…aun que prefería no encontrarlos su olor me repugna.

Sigo avanzando…ya traspaso la frontera…debo alcanzarla, arrugue la nariz, cerré los ojos y seguí avanzando, unos brazos fuertes oprimieron mis costillas, el calor que emanaban era quemante y pero el olor era lo que mas me molestaba.

_**-¿A dónde sanguijuelita?-**_la voz me calo los huesos; no quería encontrarme con los cachorritos, y menos con el perro de Jacob black

_**-¡suéltame perro**__**!-**_chille; su calido brazo me estaba quemando a pesar de llevar la ropa encima.

**-**_**¡ah!-**_gemí; cuando ese inestable licántropo me arrojo, arrugue la nariz su olor era repugnante.

La mire a sus ojos negros, tenia una expresión desafiante, sabia que si le molestaba podría esto acabar en un enfrentamiento. Los licántropos jóvenes solían ser demasiado inestables. Note que arrugaba la nariz y cruzaba los brazos, a la altura de sus pectorales…que quedaban expuestos al llevar el torso desnudo. Su expresión de chico rudo, me causaba gracia…era solo un niño, jugando a hacer el _bad boy_, volví a mirar sus ojos y note algo raro. Un ligero brillo, relajo los brazos y una mueca se dibujo en su cara.

_**-¿es que acaso no conoces los limites chupasangre? –**_ me pregunto desafiante el brillo en sus ojos crecía.

_**-pero…es que ¿no has visto? Cachorrito…victoria acaba de pasar a su lado-**_le conteste, mirándolo de arriba abajo, no llevaba zapatos, ni camisa, solo unos jeans rasgados, manchados con algo que parecía ser grasa.

_**-si, si la eh visto…pero, mi trabajo esta noche es que ninguno de ustedes pase dentro de nuestras tierras sanguijuela… ¿es que no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer con el grandulón de tu hermano?-**_me dijo con su tonito de superioridad, cosas que desde el día en que lo conocí odie.

-_pero…y ¿victoria? Debo buscarla yo misma…-_me defendí; su olor calido me quemaba la nariz…era realmente repugnante, me sentí sedienta en ese momento…o mas bien sentí la necesidad de morderlo.

_**-ya sam y los demás se están encargando**__**, vete a casa y no me causes mas problemas…no quiero tener que usar la fuerza…-**_alardeó el presumido licántropo…

Volvió a cruzar los brazos en su pecho

_**-no alardees tanto cachorrito…yo no estaría tentando a la suerte…después de todo no serias el primer hombre o mas bien niño lobo que me cargara…pero no pienso romper el pacto por tus tonterías…-**_le espete, se que estuvo mal pero necesitaba poner a ese perro en su lugar. En su rostro se dibujo una mueca.

_**-por favor…si de todos los cullen la que menos me preocupa eres tu… ¿Qué daño podrías hacerme una nenita como tu?-**_me dijo… si algo no soporto de este es que fuera tan directo pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

_**-si vamos a hablar de niños…debo recordarte que podría ser tu abuela o tu bisabuela, y como te dije no tientes a la suerte…además la sangre de hombre lobo es supremamente asquerosa y la tuya debe ser diez mil veces peor…lobo pre adolescente…-**_me puse de puntas para aparentar ser mas alta que ese gigantón, curve mis labios y le mire directo a los ojos.

_**-podría destrozar con mis garras y dientes tu cuerpo menudo en un segundo…chupasangre…además…sabes que olvídalo**__**, mejor vete-**_me pico la curiosidad de que habría sido eso que no me dijo, se notaba tenso, al igual que yo…la necesidad de la sangre de Jacob black era cada vez mayor. Apreté los puños.

_**-no voy a hacerlo-**_le espete

_**-¿que has dicho?-**_me pregunto entre cerrando los ojos

_**-¿es que ahora eres un perro sordo? No voy a irme pulgoso…-**_dije conteniendo las inmensas ganas de morderlo… ¿Por qué la sangre de Jacob black me resultaba, tan atrayente? …nunca me había pasado esto.

_**-no estoy sordo sanguijuela…pero si vas a quedar aquí…-**_sentí su mano en mi abdomen, la violencia con la que me tiro fue inminente. Caí de sentón unos 10 metros de la línea. Mi cabeza se estampo contra un tronco

–_**Quédate de tu lado de la línea alice…-**_dijo el natural volviendo a cruzar los brazos

_**-bien…-**_dijo en suspiro; me sobe la cabeza y me senté dejando caer los brazos sobre mis muslos, lo mire con odio, aun sentí su mano rebosante de calor sobre mi abdomen. Y la maldita sed de sangre…me estaba afectando.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos 10 minutos…el me miraba intensamente y había un brillo inusual en sus ojos, yo por mi parte no podía apartar mi vista de su cuello era como si…

_**-su sangre canta para el- recordé la explicación de los vulturis **_

**-**_**esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…-**_pensé, Jacob black definitivamente no podía ser mi marca de heroína. Eso era anti natura…éramos enemigos naturales. Algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

_**-¿es cierto que bella se fue con el asqueroso chupasangre de tu hermano?**__-_me pregunto, note el desprecio en su voz, lo mire de nuevo a los ojos; era mi imaginación o el ¿me estaba mirando con…dulzura? 

_**-si-**_me limite a contestarle; seguí absorta, era una cosa anti natural…eso no podía ser…yo no podía estar mirando a Jacob…por que entre mas lo miraba mas atractivo empezó a parecerme… un momento ¿atractivo? Desde cuando el asqueroso perro pulgoso de la manda de hombres lobos era atractivo, me regañe internamente…yo no podía pensar esas cosas y ¿jasper? ¿Qué había de el? Habíamos estado juntos muchos años, yo le quería…pero la sangre y el cuerpo del hombre lobo que tenia enfrente era un magnetismo casi efímero.

_**-¿va a convertirla en una de ustedes verdad?**_**-**volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos; note el dolor en cada una de las palabras de la pregunta…hasta creí haber distinguido una lagrima bajando por una de sus mejillas.

**-**_**no…aun no…**_**-**le dije…era la verdad, pero así no lo hubiese sido no le abría dicho…no hubiese soportado verlo llorar. Comencé de nuevo con mi discusión interna… el llamado que la sangre de Jacob me hacia era… demasiado fuerte.

_**-**__**¿Qué esperas para largarte? Asquerosa chupasangre…-**_me grito, sus manos grandes se estamparon contra un árbol, que posteriormente cayó…las palabras que normalmente los hombres lobo usaban para referirse a los de mi especie, jamás me había herido…es mas siempre me daba igual...pero el vomito verbal que el pronuncio lo sentí como dagas…clavándose una a una en mi corazón.

**-**_**puedo hacer lo que quiera…después de todo estoy de mi lado de la línea…deja de destruir el bosque perrito después no tendrás arbolitos donde hacer tus gracias…**_**-**le dije molesta, el veneno destilado en cada palabra de esa oración fue inminente, necesitaba descargarme…y su cuello era cada vez mas apetecible.

_**-de verdad eres molesta murciélago mutante…que no vez que tu olor me repugna…no me estas dejan cumplir mis obligaciones…-**_dijo el destilando veneno por su bocota…sentí una opresión en el pecho…sentí aun mas sed…pero una parte de mi no quería morderlo.

**-**_**cuida tus palabras chico perro…mejor ve comerte tu concentrado y déjame en paz…-**_dije, abrase mis piernas…estaba a punto de llorar; el volvió a estampar el puño. Otro árbol cayó.

_**-por que no vienes aquí y me lo dices…sanguijuela repugnante…-**_me grito, su cuerpo se flexiono esperando, a ver si lo atacaba…hice una mueca algo raro y suspire.

_**-por que no me apetece Jacobo ahora…cierra el pico trato de concentrarme en algo que no sea tu espantoso olor…-**_le dije…soltando todo el vomito verbal que le tenia acumulado…su cuello se veía a un mas provocativo.

**-**_**es Jacob, Alicia…-**_dijo curvando sus labios en forma de disgusto.

**-**_**me da la misma mierda… tu nombre de verdad no es algo relevante para mi perrito…-**_ le espete…cerré los ojos; los abrí de golpe, ese olor calido me invadió, sentí unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

-_**dime eso en mi cara asquerosa chupasangre…-**_me dijo, tenia su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, su cuerpo gigante estaba reclinado sobre sus piernas…y su cabeza mas bajo de lo normal.

Fui incapaz de contestarle en ese momento, mire su cuello…se veía apetecible…su vena sobresalía de su piel tostada, era tan perturbador y el asqueroso y calido olor que emanaba ya no me resultaba tan repulsivo…si no mas bien…delicioso…su sangre me seguía llamando.

**-**_**¿Qué te comió la lengua el vampirito?-**_me dijo con un tono meloso…su nariz seguí arrugada y en su boca se curveó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

_**-aléjate…-**_le dije como una orden, el seguía allí clavado con la vista en mi rostro, el brillo en sus ojos.

_**-y que si no quiero…sanguijuela…-**_me reto, ese licántropo imbesil podía ser persistente cuando quería.

_**-tu rostro es bonito y tus ojos son preciosos…-**_dijo muy bajo, en tono casi inaudible para el oído humano, pero no para mí. Miles de mariposas se agolparon en mi estomago extrañamente me sentí humano.

_**-¿a que juegas perro prepubert? **__**Conmigo no funcionan tus tonterías…guarda el repertorio para bella o sabes que trágatelos por que ninguna chica te haría caso…lobito con problemas emocionales…-**_le dije, la verdad el comentario que dijo anteriormente me estabilizó por completo, quería creerlo.

_**-los vampiros volubles como tu tan predecibles e ilusos ¿de verdad piensas que te **__**diría esas cosas y precisamente a alguno de tu especie? Ubícate quieres**_- ahora si me había colmado la paciencia…me sentí estupida. No concebí como siquiera pude sentirme plena con aquella mentira que me había dicho…tenia ganas de venganza…tenia ganas de perro muerto.

_**-que sabes tu acaso de lo que yo pienso… ¡mas bien el que debe ubicarse eres tu! **__**¿Crees a acaso que te creería alguna palabra a un perro mutante con complejo de personalidad múltiple y a demás bipolar? No te creas tan interesante.-**_le grite realmente me había enojada, levante mi pequeño cuerpo y me puse en posición de batalla. Estaba dispuesta a degollarlo y beberme su sangre.

_**-me encanta tu sentido del humor **__**Alice…pero mas que anda me gustas tu…inexplicablemente me resultas atractiva…-**_dijo; todo desapareció para mi, ya no había, vampiros, hombres lobos, mandas, vulturis o lo que fuera…ya solo éramos el y yo…solo Jacob y Alice….juntos, una de sus manos estaba enroscada en mi cintura y al otra me sostenía el mentón.

_**-eh…-**_ya hasta se me había olvidado quien era yo…el olor calido que el emanaba ya era delicioso y atractivamente adictivo. Y allí encontré aquello que me hizo, odiar a Jacob black.

Cuando sentí sus labios unidos a los míos, cuando traicioné a mi especie, desafié la naturaleza y me perdí en su beso embriagador supe…que hasta allí había llegado todo.

Mis manos estaban es su nuca y acariciaron el poco cabello que Jacob tenia, el me apretaba fuerte y sus labios se movían acompasados a los míos. Pero cuando me acostumbraba el me soltó y se separo.

_**-no besas mal…-**_me dijo con sonrisita perversa y relamiéndose los labios; en aquel momento le odie, la imagen de jasper vino a mi…

_**-eh…-**_dije las lágrimas se me escurrieron, solo podía imaginar la cara de decepción que tendría mi marido cuando le dijera o llegase a enterarse.

_**-¿Qué pasa alice te comió la lengua el lobito?-**_me dijo como quien quiere volver repetir, se acerco a mi de nuevo, le aleje y huy del lugar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Llegue a casa y me metí a la bañera, me limpie de los pies a la cabeza, sin dejar de frotar minuciosamente cada rincón de mi cuerpo, me sentí sucia y desagradable…no sabría como volver a mirar a jasper a la cara. Suspire seguro que pasado mañana edward y yo tendríamos una larga conversación…espero que sea razonable y me guarde el secreto…suspire esto no iba a ser nada fácil. Pero que mas da…después de todo aun recuerdo el beso de _Jacob black…_

_**¿Fin?**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bueno hasta aquí la cosa… ¿comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas?


End file.
